A wide range of mechanical, electronic and hybrid door locks and alarms are known. Most focus on the need to maintain a locked connection between the portion of the door adjacent to the doorknob and door frame.
Unfortunately, there is rarely a structure available, adjacent to the doorknob, that allows the temporary attachment of a locking device. As a result, most locks require permanent modification to the door and/or door frame.
Due to the need to modify the door and frame, few locks are portable; as a result they cannot be easily installed or removed from any door. Due to this flaw, few locks are adapted to meet the needs of travelers, who may want to provide additional locking security to hotel rooms and other locations, but who may want to remove the lock at any time for transfer to another location.
Similarly, few locks have any type of built-in electronics which result in an alarm being activated by any type of tampering or attempted entry.
What is needed is a portable door lock and alarm combination, which is easily installed and removed from any door without damage or alteration. The portable door lock and alarm should be compact, inexpensive and easily transported, installed and removed. The door lock must install on structures common to all doors, and should not require any modification to the door or doorjamb.